The past several decades have seen great strides in understanding the neuronal mechanisms of higher cognitive function in the intact brain, but research in this area is still seriously limited by the challenge of precisely targeting brain structures. Magnetic resonance imaging provides detailed information about brain structure, but this technology needs to be properly integrated with surgical procedures in the operating room to take full advantage of its power. In the clinical arena, functional neurosurgical procedures can be combined with MRI information using image-guided neurosurgical workstations. These instruments allow a surgeon to register surgical tools with a previously acquired MRI with high-resolution (<1 mm) and so precisely target any number of brain structures. The dramatic improvements in surgical outcomes and patient health mean this technology is now standard for work in humans. This proposal is for an image-guided neurosurgical workstation that will significantly increase the efficiency of on-going research at New York University into the brain mechanisms of higher cognitive functions. NYU has a significant number of investigators with research programs in this area studying visual development, perception, action, learning and memory in non-human primates. Understanding in this area will advance our ability to diagnose and treat mental health disorders, develop translational technologies such as cortical prostheses to help paralyzed patients, and understand disorders such as compulsive behavior and gambling. The instrument will be incorporated into the existing animal surgical facility at NYU and guide implantation of electrophysiology equipment necessary for this research. NYU already has a state-of-the-art Center for Brain Imaging that supports research into humans and animals. This instrument will leverage this existing strength to further research goals. Ultimately it will increase the productivity of current research, enable new research directions, and enhance animal health and safety. Relevance: Studying neuronal activity in the brain during cognitive processes like perception and movement planning is hard without a map of the brain because there are many small brain regions that perform these functions, and they can be in different places in different subjects. This proposal requests an advanced neurosurgical workstation that can guide studies of the brain by combining a map of the brain taken with magnetic resonance imaging with surgical tools during a surgery. This will let us quickly and easily find brain areas and investigate how they work together to give rise to cognition in ways that are currently unfeasible. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]